The Three Doctors in Middle Earth
by R.J. Peterson
Summary: Uh oh. Three Doctors in One TARDIS? That's a big paradox. And to top it off, they landed right on the doorstep of Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. Characters used: Ninth, tenth and eleventh Doctors, Amy, Rory, Martha, Rose, Bilbo, Frodo, and Gandalf.
1. Prologue: Memoirs of Frodo

_Bilbo always told me stories of his adventures, and one in particular, his first journey across Middle Earth, interested me. The thirteen dwarves, the trolls, goblins, Eagles, and the dragon. My favorite parts were always his finding of the Ring and the meeting of Gollum, but I never thought for a moment that I would have it in my possession and have to destroy it, and I never planned on losing a finger, either._  
_There was one story I never believed. Not for a minute. No sir. In this story, Bilbo told of a strange man. Three strange men who lived in a box. A blue box. The men called themselves_  
_The Doctors._

_-Frodo Baggins_  
_1/1/1s.r._


	2. Opening Titles

David Tennant

Christopher Eccleston

Matt Smith

Billie Piper

Karen Gillan

Arthur Darvill

Freema Agyeman

with

Martin Freeman  
_As Bilbo_

Elijah Wood

_As Frodo_

and Ian McKellen

_as Gandalf_

_**Doctor Who**_

The Three Doctors in Middle Earth

**By PedroIV**


	3. Chapter 1: Time Crash

I am so very sorry this took so long to update. I've been so busy with other projects that I haven't found the time to finish this. Well, either way, allons-y!

* * *

"Here we go!" said the Ninth Doctor as he slammed a lever down. "Here we are! Middle-Earth!" When the Doctor went to open the door, the TARDIS started to quake.

"Doctor!? What's-?"

"Here we are! Middle-Earth, Martha— WHAT?" said the Tenth Doctor.

"What?!" replied the Ninth. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Oh, brilliant! I'm you! You're me! We're us! Oh, Rose! How's it going?"

"Who are you?" Rose asked, more confused than when she first met the Doctor."

Another quake. "Here we are, Ponds! Middle Ear—" said the Eleventh Doctor who just burst in, wearing a fez.

"Who the hell are you?" the Ninth and Tenth Doctors simultaneously.

"Woops…time crash." Said the Eleventh.

"And a really bad one too. All three of us, all at the same time. How convenient."

"It's the Three Doctors all over again!" the three said, in unison. "Number Nine and Ten," said the Eleventh. "Rose and Martha, this is Amy."

"Nine, this is Martha." Said Ten.

"Wait! One, two, three, four, five…SIX! The required size of the TARDIS drivers! Anyway, let's get outside!" said the Tenth.

"Well it's about time you got out!" said Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. "What in the name of Gandalf is this thing?"

The Tenth whispered to the Ninth "A big box. And a blue one at that." They started giggling. "How can...seven people fit in that...whatever it is?"

"Long story..." said the Tenth.

"Who are you people anyway?"

The three Doctors put out their hands to shake and said, simultaneously. "I'm the Doctor."

"I mean, 'we're the Doctor'" said the Eleventh.

"He means we're the Three Doctors." said the Ninth.

Bilbo looked annoyed, and walked into his hole. "Doctor, is this before..."

"Yes." said the Doctors Three. "Alright, us three will look around, you four, get to know each other, eh?" said Eleven.

The Trio walked away and left Rose, Martha, Amy, and Rory to talk. "Well, this is...weird." said Rory. "So...those are the Doctor. I never thought I'd use such horrid grammar." said Martha. "So, when did the Doctor pick _you _up?" asked Rose, suddenly full of jealousy. "Uh...this year. 2007." said Martha. "Wow, you really do time travel. It's 2005, actually." Amy and Rory looked at each other and Amy said "Um, I think you are a bit slow. It's actually 2012, if I remember correctly."

"2012 was 929 years ago." said a voice. "A couple of years after the palantir was captured and Minas Ithil fell. Surely _you _can't be 900 years old!" said Gandalf the Grey.

"Gandalf?" asked Rose.

"Yes, I was just here to pick Bilbo Baggins up for an adventure. And deliver 13 dwarves as well."

The four turned to face each other. "_THE HOBBIT!__" _they all said, simultaneously.

"Yes, the Hobbit, of Bag End. You yelled that like you were some fanatics of some children's tale."

Rose raised her eyebrows, as if to say "Hmm, I never thought of that." condescendingly.

"Anyway, I'm going to meet this hobbit for top secret business, so mind yourselves."

Gandalf walked away and tipped his blue hat to the Doctors. "Hello, Doctor, nice to meet you again! What a unlikely surprise! I see that box of yours has crashed again..." The Ninth Doctor acknowledged this. "Yeah...well...bit of a mix up with these fools."

"Oi!" Ten and Eleven exclaimed simultaneously

Gandalf and Nine laughed to themselves, and then Gandalf was on his way to Bag End. "A good bloke, 'e is." Nine said to the other Doctors, but he was met with nothing but two scowls on the faces of his two predecessors.


End file.
